


In a book of poetry, found.

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hangover, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sexy Times, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin’s walk of shame wasn’t all bad.





	In a book of poetry, found.

**Author's Note:**

> Camelot Drabble Prompt: #372:bingo-round 1- first date  
Author's Notes: Written for the bingo challenge. Kama Sutra is a well-known book of poetry and text as well as a sex manual.

Merlin’s brain was leaking out of his head. Crawling away from gorgeous, what-was-his-name-again sex-god, he could barely move, never mind sit down. His skin coated with dried… things, bitemarks everywhere. He grabbed his walk-of-shame outfit, and slunk out.  
  
He couldn’t remember a thing, was too embarrassed to wake golden-boy and ask.  
  
His head cracking, he shuffled into work, waited for derision.  
  
“How did the date with prat-face go?” His friends, wankers all, crowded around.  
  
Merlin mumbled something.  
  
The gits snickered when the I-want-to-climb-you-like-a-tree-but-I've-forgotten-your-name-you-sexy-arse walked in, handed him the Kama Sutra. “We’ve not finished our poetry lesson. Up for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
